A Reject, a Failure, a Sister
by Dark Magician Girl Forever
Summary: This is the story of Sasukes older sister, Yonggang Uchiha.


It was a quiet night on the Uchiha compound. Had it been any other normal night the family that made up the head of the Uchiha population of Konohagakure would be around the hearth. Mikoto would be in her rocking chair with a cup of tea in her hand chatting quietly with her only daughter Yonggang, who would be working on her embroidery with a small smile on her face, Fugaku would be beside his wife in his armchair, smoking his pipe while discussing politics with his oldest son and sasuke would be enjoying a game of solitare with his hot chocolate before bed.  
But this was no ordinary night. Instead of at least one light on in every house, the compound was dark with only the light of the full moon to illuminate a sight best left unseen. Crimson blood was splattered on the ground around the bodies of the once proud members of the Uchiha clan. Wepons were strewn all over the vicinity, and the lanterns that held the family crest were sliced open.  
On this night, this night filled with so much blood and had turned the once proud and feared name of the Uchiha clan into one of blood dreanched tradgedy, a girl with long raven hair sat at her bed room window with a peice of paper clutched in her pale hand. Her name? Yonggang Amaterasu Uchiha. She had planned on ending her life tonight but now she had deemed the action unnessecary. She had a clear view of the street and had seen her older brother cruely and heartlessly slaughter her family one by one. Why was she going to take her own life, you ask? It was a long story. It had all started when Yonggang was born. she had been born very small and very weak considering she had been born three months too early. And not only that she had no chakra in her body. In other words, she could never bee a shinobi. When Mikoto had found this out, it broke her heart. Fugaku had taken one look at the weak child in his weeping wife's arm and had said only one thing.  
"She's no daughter of mine." As an infant Yonggang lived up to the meaning of her name. She had a spirit and will as strong as iron. If she wanted something she would cry until it was given to her. Sadly, this further distanced her father from her. Fugaku often refused to hold her and as she got older wouldn't look at her.  
As a child, Yonggang didnt understand why her brothers could do jutsu when she couldn't. When Mikoto had explained it to her all Yonggang had asked was,  
"Is that why Daddy hates me?" Mikoto was shocked at what her five year old daughter had said.  
"Sweetheart he doesn't hate you. He's just...dissapointed." Mikoto answered, brushing the raven locks out of her daughters obsidian eyes.  
"Because Im not like nii-san or baby Sasuke?"  
"I wish I knew Sweetheart. I wish I knew."  
Now, Yonggang was 12, Itachi was 13, and Sasuke was seven. And they were the last three Uchihas.  
Yonggagng heard her bedroom door open behind her.  
"If your going to kill me could you make it fast? You'd be doing me a favor you know." Yonggang said.  
"Im not going to kill you Imouto. Im going to let you live." Itachi said before walking away. As soon as Itachi's footsteps faded away Yonggang took the kunai off her bed. She had taken it from Itachi a few months ago and was going to put it to good use. With a single fluid motion she slit open her wrist and layed down on her bed, note in hand.  
The next day, when the anbu came to investigate, they foung Yonggang curled up in a ball on her white sheets, stained crimson with the childs blood and an almost peaceful expression on her face. the anbu member who found her took the note from her hand and read it, tears coming to his eyes as he showed it to his partner.  
Mama, Sasuke, Itachi.  
I'm sorry it had to end this way. just know that no matter where I am I still love you and this was not your fault. It was my choice. Mama, all my embroidery is finished. Sell it, keep it, do what you wish with it. sasuke, I know how much you adored that china geisha doll on my desk, so now its yours. Itachi, be for mama and Papa what I could not be. Be loyal, be loving, look after sasuke and mama. I have to go now. Do not mourn for me as I am not worth it. Just bury me on that sunny hill under the sicamore tree where I used to sit when I was alive. Go on with your lives, do not burden yourself mourning for a worthless daughter. It was ment to end like this. I was ment to be this way.  
A reject. A failure. A daughter. A sister.  
With all the love in this world and the next,  
Yonggang Amaterasu Uchiha.  
END A/N: Sad I know. But please review and comment! It helps me to know that other people care or want to give thier 2 cents. 


End file.
